i know who you are
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: no, this is by no means anywhere near twilight, because i don't like twilight. this is a man being recognized for who he is by the woman he loves. T for language


Canada was walking down the hall of the conference building, feeling dejected. Another meeting, another time people completely ignored him and he was sick of it. He got stopped a lot by other people confusing him for his brother, America. Yeah, he never got forgotten, unlike Canada. Heck, every now and again, America forgot him too. And that almost always hurt. After each interruption he answered," I'm not America, I'm Canada. America is down the hall talking to the other countries." And each time it got a bit more angry when spoken. It probably wouldn't be so bad if the girl he liked didn't do it too. She'd try to stop him, and fearing he might cry for being mistaken for his brother by the love of his life, he'd run off home as fast as he could.

" Stupid America, he's got her heart, I just know it." He mumbled to himself. His crush was none other than Mexico, a fiery little country that didn't take crap from no one. If any other country try to attack her, whether just to fight or to try to get her to date them, she'd kick their ass. A nobody like Canada would never have a chance with her;he was too shy and sweet to try anything.

He was so busy thinking of her, he didn't realize she was trying to catch up to him. It wasn't until she rushed in front of him and stop with her arms spread, did he realize he should have been running.

Mexico was getting tired of the cat and mouse game they played every time at every meeting. She was finally going to confront this man. "Gringo! What the hell, every time I try to talk to you, you run off. I need to talk to you and I'm not leaving until we do just that."

Canada was panicking, anyone could see that. "I-I-I, I'm not America. I've been running away because I don't want to show how much of a wimp I am. I know I don't have a chance with such a amazingly headstrong girl like you. But I can't helping being in love you. And... And I'm sorry, America is down the hall. I'll be going now." He said quickly, before walking to pass her, trying hard to hold back threatening tears. But Mexico didn't move.

"Yeah, I know he's down the hall, I see him every time when I'm trying to get to you. Why did you think I thought you were him?"

"Well, because everyone else does." Canada wasn't much of a liar, he sucked at lying, really bad. So he told the truth. Other countries, namely those who notice strange things, started to gather around them when Mexico had first confronted Canada. They all heard what he said, every single word.

Mexico glanced at everyone, but when she glances, she can see everything in the direction she was glancing in. She also was very fast at it too, so it didn't even looked like she looked away. "Everyone else here is an idiot! You are so obviously NOT America. Really, we have nothing but idiots here other than Romano, Prussia, and I, seeing as we're the only ones who ever notice you."

"Hell yeah we fucking are!" Romano, who was passing by, said. He didn't even stop, he was in a hurry to go take a siesta.

Mexico walked right up to Canada and looked into his violet eyes with her hazel ones. She took his hand and said to the blushing Canadian," you're Canada. That's the only person I see when I see you. The very shy and very sweet Canada. I was going to tell you something, but it got very public here, so let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." She pulled the Canadian away, being followed by jealous eyes.

They walked on to a little outdoor restaurant, ordered some tacos, and sat to eat. It was rather quiet, up until Canada asked," what did you have to tell me before but didn't because of everyone else?"

"My undying love for you." She replied nonchalantly.

Canada almost choked on his taco. He couldn't have heard her right. He stared at her then asked," do you REALLY know who I am? Or were you trying to save face in front of the others?" His tone was a little bitter, but very skeptical.

"Of course I know who you are. You're Canada. You're the snowy country above America. You have been independent since 1867. You were governed by France then England. You are also the man I love. So yeah, I know exactly who you are." She said smiling softly at him.

"How do you know all that?Why? I'm just a wimp, so why bother learning about me."

"Because you're a wimp. I learned it from history books and Alfred. He may seem like a idiot but he knows a lot about you."

"Wow, really? And what do you mean, because I'm a wimp."

"Every other guy who tries to steal my heart are blowhards. They just want me for my resources. So they fight each other, or fight me to surrender. But you... I've seen the way you look at me, the same as the others, but you don't fight. You just watch from afar. Plus I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I want a strong man always bossing me around. But, if I were with you, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have the guts to boss me around, ask me to do things sure,but not boss around."

Canada sat there taking in everything she said. Was there anyway he could know for sure? Probably not, so he might as well take a chance.

"Mexico, will you go on a date with me? Please." Canada asked.

"Por supuesto, mi amor! Of course." She replied.

And so, many countries began to watch the "fucking lucky Canadian" and the sexy Mexican start the rest of their lives with each other. It took Canada about 7 years to get the nerve to ask Mexico to marry him. She answered the same way she did years ago,"por supuesto, mi amor! Of course!"


End file.
